In general, a health monitoring emergency system enables a subject user to quickly connect with emergency services. With twenty-eight percent annual growth rate of baby boomers and an eighty percent chronic disease rate among senior citizens in the United States, emergency support platforms have become a growth industry that services nearly one billion people. However, even as the industry rapidly grows, society still depends on the old status quo options for emergency response.
Conventional emergency support platforms enable a subject to connect with a public-safety answering point (PSAP). Once in contact with the PSAP, emergency services are dispatched to the subject using a predetermined location provided by the subject, or the subject communicates their location to the PSAP.
When a subject is not at a predetermined location or is not capable of communicating with the PSAP the conventional emergency support platforms fail. There exists a need for a subject to communicate their real time location in the event of an emergency.
Another drawback with conventional emergency support platforms is that they do not provide satisfactory ways for a subject to verify or cancel an alert once the alert has been activated. When a false alert is activated, emergency responders waste precious time and resources that could have been allocated to an actual emergency and patient, while the subject is charged for the cost of the emergency dispatch.
Still another drawback with conventional emergency support platforms is that the circle of support (CoS) for a subject has no means for receiving information regarding an emergency or verifying if the emergency is real or not. A subject's circle of support includes the persons the subject most readily identifies with and whom know the subject's and their medical history best. When a subject is not capable of communicating, the subject's circle of support cannot assist in any fashion using conventional emergency support systems.
Thus, prior to the present disclosure there existed a need for improved emergency support platforms that streamlines the process of dispatching emergency responders, engaging a subject's circle of support, and supplying the emergency responders with critical patient medical information while minimizing or eliminating the number of false calls.
The information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.